Bloodline: Kyuugan
by Marbag
Summary: Six years old Naruto is nearly killed but Kyuubi will not have any of that he change his container... Up for adoption! Write to me in PM or REVIEW if you like to continue this story as I do not have time to finish this story.
1. Chapter 1

I know my grammar and spelling sucks so I would be happy if I find beta.

Story start when Naruto is six. He become Hanyou. Definitely NaruHina. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_**Beginning **_

He was alone in a dark forest. In the village people were celebrating sixth anniversary of the death of Kyuubi. That was the first place where the small boy went when they threw him from the orphanage, but they chased him away with stones and names. Now six years old Uzumaki Naruto was lost, alone in the forest in the middle of the night. He wasn't afraid of the darkness or wild life, no that actually seemed natural for him. Something was watching him and that gave him goose bumps. Suddenly in the light of the moon he noticed a ninja wearing ANBU mask in the shape of a dog crouching on the tree and looking at him.

"Hey! Can you take me to old man?" young Naruto asked.

The ninja send him a long look from which he felt sick. In the next moment said shinobi made a few hand signs and grabbed the wrist of his right hand and suddenly the forest was filed with the sound of chirping birds. The next moment Naruto was laying on the ground with a hole in his guts and a cut upright with his nearly severed right side of his upper body. He didn't feel pain, he was in too much shock for that. He crossed eyes with his assassin and registered only a hateful glare, then the man was gone.

The boy noticed that he became weaker with every moment, in his head he heard only one word 'Why?'. A second later his body was covered in a crimson dome of light and he felled the pain. He screamed but soon he just stared at the ground. Before passing out he whispered one word:

"Help"

But only a lone spider could hear him, but that was all that was needed. Unknown to him a few moments later destruction bugs of the Aburame clan alarmed their hosts. Closest to him was Shibi Aburame. He found the mortally wounded boy and with all the speed he could muster he brought him to the infirmary in his family compound, as that was the closest medical point. He recognized the Jinchuriki and was disgusted by what was done to him, but he couldn't understand why his bugs guided him to the boy. Sure they can feel demonic chakra, although last time they felt it they were afraid off it and refused to fight.

But now the red energy was emanating with a feeling of urgency, not blood lust or killing intent. When he arrived at the compound most of the clansmen were standing outside. He just nodded to the few that were medics and hurried to put the wounded boy in bed. Behind him trailed the clan elders.

"What happened Shibi? What caused that uproar among our allies?"

"I believe the boy is the cause of that." Naruto's wound already was stopping to bleed.

"The Kyuubi container? What in the name of Kami happened to him?"

Before anyone could answer the room began filling with bright colored spiders that were crawling around the boy. Moments later he wasn't visible anymore under the mass of insects. The people present in the room were gaping slack jawed.

"Someone get Hiashi Hyuuga and Hokage as fast as you can. Don't mention what happened." That brought the others to reality.

"What is happening here?" Someone whispered. Shibi called one of the medics.

"We have no idea what is happening Shibi-sama. Our bugs refuse to get close to the boy and those spiders seem to be deaf to our calls. We only got a sample of blood from the boy."

"Make an analysis. I want a report before the Hokage arrives. We can only wait in the meantime." So they sit around Naruto's bed observing the boy.

In the meantime in Naruto's mindscape, the small boy was heading in the direction of a red light, thinking where he might be. Upon arrival to the source of the light he takes notice of wrecked and totally unrecognizable remains of a cage. In the middle of this mess sat a huge nine tailed fox with a black collar around his neck with something engraved on scrape of metal in front. Said fox was sending enormous waves of crimson energy. For six years old Naruto he looked like a, well, demon.

"Who are you?" a pair of red-slitted eyes bore into a pair of sapphire blue ones. "What are you doing?"

"I'm Kyuubi. I'm trying to save your life so be a good boy and go to sleep." The blond boy just nodded. He curled in ball on the demon's furry tails and fell asleep. The mighty demon just covered the boy with another tail and went back to the task at hand.

An hour later Hiashi and Sarutobi arrived at the Aburame compound.

"What is this urgent matter you called us for, Shibi-kun?"

The head of the Aburame clan just finished reading the medical report. The always calm and logical Aburame was glaring furiously at Sandaime, putting in massive killing intent. Still looking on Sarutobi he handed papers to the Hyuuga head. Soon both were glaring at the head of the village. Said person had bad feeling about this.

"I found Uzumaki Naruto near death not too far from here." The Hokage's eyes were looking for said boy." Or should I say Namikaze?"

"How did you..." The Hokage's words were cut off by Shibi.

"In our archive we keep records on all known people connected to our clan. You probably weren't aware that Minato's mother was an Aburame? We found out by accident."

"I think explanations are in order Hokage-sama, but first where is Naruto?" asked Hiashi.

"On the only occupied bed." Both men look at the swarming insects.

"What is going on Shibi?" Hiashi activate his Byakugan and his emotional mask slipped showing disbelief and fascination.

"Hiashi?" The Hokage asked.

"This is unbelievable. The insects have covered his body in a thick web that is blocking chakra from escaping. His body was nearly cleaved in half, it is a miracle that he even lives. The Kyuubi's seal is destroyed nearly completely, but demonic chakra and bugs are not only healing him but it looks like this child is changing. I can see the beginning of nine tails, his chakra coils are growing, the number of tenketsu is also going up slow but steady." Said Hiashi

"He is undergoing a metamorphosis like a butterfly, with exception that he is becoming a Hanyou. We can do nothing to stop that or we will kill the boy." Shibi stated.

"Are you sure?" asked the Sandaime worriedly.

"Positive. It's not the first time in our clan that something like this happened. Kyuubi must be desperate to save his host. Which proves how serious that wound was. It's clear that someone of the leaf shinobi is responsible for his current condition." Shibi said.

"This happened before?" Lord Hyuuga inquire.

"You of all people should be aware of that, Hiashi. After all this is how all bloodline limits were born. When this boy wakes up I'm sure he would acquire one of if not the most powerful of all bloodline limits. Plus he awakened his Aburame blood and I can tell right now that he would find no match among us. The fresh dose of demon blood makes his family trait as strong as the first of the Aburame."

"The village Council will be after him when they find out."

The Hokage hid his face in his hands and felt dread wash over him. But surprisingly Shibi snorted ( Kami help me! He really did that!) which made the others look at him.

"You don't think that I'll let those bastards lay a hand on the boy now, when he clearly is a part of the Aburame clan? And nobody will talk to me about what I must do with my clansmen. They have their own free will. And if the boy decides that he wants to found his own clan, I'll give him my blessing. In the meantime he will live under my protection." He smirked at a slack jawed Sandaime.

"You know he has full right to take him under his custody? They can't question his connection with the Aburame looking as the boy clearly possesses the ability to control insects." Lord Hyuuga confirmed.

The Hokage sat there for a moment and then started chuckling and soon laughing maniacally. People get a few steps away from, as they suspect, a totally crazy old man. When he stops he speaks with an insane gleam in his eyes.

"I can't wait to announce this in front of those bastard councilmen that want his death, when they find out that Naruto escapes their clutches." At that both clan heads smirked.

"How much do you plan to let them know, Hokage-sama?"

"First his condition and his status as Aburame clan member will be revealed. His parentage will remain a secret for now. I think we should gather the Council for an emergency meeting. Please keep me informed on Naruto's condition." With that the three of them left.

An hour later in the Hokage tower the councilmen could notice a smiling Sandaime and smirking Hiashi plus the buzzing sound of Shibi's bugs and they all know one thing: something big happened. And that led them to believe that whatever it was they won't like it. When everyone took their place the Hokage began speaking.

"I called you all to inform you about a few revelations connected to Uzumaki Naruto." Throughout the room you could hear many of Naruto's names that the villagers had given being uttered.

"What are those revelations?" Danzo asks with a calculating look. He kept a close eye on the demon container.

"Very well. A few hours ago Uzumaki Naruto was attacked by one of our ninja which caused the seal containing Kyuubi to weaken greatly and caused a mortal wound to the host." Everyone paled.

"But thanks to some unexpected events he will survive and the demon is still contained." Some of the blood returned to their faces. Danzo's one eye narrowed.

"What unexpected events Sarutobi?" With a shit eating grin that scared them the Hokage continued.

"Yes that. It looks like Naruto awakened his bloodline limit, of the Aburame to be precise. That's how the boy was found, by alerting destruction bugs. But his wound was too serious for insects to handle and it looks like Kyuubi has taken a liking to the boy. As we speak the demon is working with Naruto's own unique insects to alter his body to ensure his survival. In other words he will become a Kitsune Hanyou. From the information we could gather it is obvious that after the process reaches the end a new bloodline limit will be born in Konoha. Also as I mentioned earlier it's obvious that he is a part of the Aburame clan and thus Shibi is now his caretaker which he accepted."

Now the entire room was deadly quiet. They all were thinking among the same lines: The demon is now an Aburame, he is really becoming a demon, he is developing a new bloodline limit; conclusion: whoever wronged the boy is totally, utterly screwed if the boy as much as wished so. Why? From the look of things he has the support of the Hokage, the Aburame and Hyuuga clans and Kyuubi, oh he is half demon himself now, with two bloodline limits. They were fucked. The Hokage on the other hand was still grinning like a madman. For the first time in six years the council could do nothing more than kiss his ass because of laws whit many of which they created themselves.

"That's all. You are free to go." With that the Hokage leaves the room, his smile never fading. He was really happy at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

_**Awakening**_

Deep under the Hokage Monument a lone red spider was traveling, looking for something. After a while he was pulled up on the same level as a pair of burning amber eyes. The insect jumped happily and the stranger smiled and then looked up.

"So another one is up there? I think I'll pay him a visit." With that the man started walking through the tunnels to the surface.

In the Aburame compound Shino, heir of the bug clan was looking for his father who was supposed to walk him to the Academy. Thanks to his destruction bugs he locates his father and makes his way to him.

Shibi was sitting in a chair close to Naruto's bed observing with fascination the unique insects at work, collecting data for later use. So far he counted a few different breads that were making a hive. Most noticeable were their colors and for someone who researched insects he could, with ease, point out minor differences like size or built. Most of the hive was made up from bright orange spiders then red, green, yellow and some dull gray. From what he knows bright colored specimens were poisonous but he would wait to confirm that when Naruto managed to control them. It's then that Shino found his father.

"Father? What is happening here. I've never seen these kinds of bugs before."

"So have I son. What you hear now is an S class secret. Due to a successful assassination attempt on your classmate Uzumaki Naruto, it was found that he is an Aburame by blood. Because of his status as the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, precisely his tenant, we have the honor to witness the birth of a Hanyou Kitsune which will strengthen our bloodline and will probably lead to the birth of a new bloodline."

"That event provides us tons of data for our research. But what will happen when the process reaches the end?"

"Naruto would stay under our care as long as he wishes to stay. He will probably leave our house to start his own clan. In the meantime it's time for you to go to school and tell your sensei about some of the events to explain Uzumaki-san absence for the time being." Shino just nods to his fathers' words and both leave.

In the Hyuuga household Hiashi was up all night looking through the marriage agreement between him and Minato Namikaze that was made to establish relationship between the two clans. He would need to inform his daughter and the Elders. So now in front of him his eldest daughter was sitting, bowing deeply, waiting for him to speak.

"I called you here to inform you that yesterday it was found out that your believed to be dead fiancé is very much alive." He noticed as she visibly tensed. (I'm not going to make her stutter)

"Fiancé?"

"Yes. This contract was made before you were even born. I won't make you marry that man but you should at least try to get to know him. The marriage will take place the same day as you both become Genin so you have few years to make up your mind."

"May I know who this man is, father?"

"Yes, of course. He is your classmate Uzumaki Naruto." After that Hiashi watched amused as Hinata became as red as a tomato and fainted with a thud. He just chuckled and let Kurenai take a dizzy Hinata to the academy.

Kurenai was curious as hell to know why her charge is so happy and what makes Hiashi smile. So she asks her on which the young girl started changing shades of red for a couple of minutes before answering.

"Ano... Father informed me tonight that I am betrothed to Naruto-kun."

Kurenai stopped from shock. The heiress of the Hyuuga was engaged to the demon container? How that was possible was beyond her but if Hinata was happy so was she. After all Naruto didn't do anything that would suggest that Kyuubi is taking control over him. He was just an orphan that was carrying a heavy burden, clueless about that and fighting to survive the hatred of village.

On her way to the classroom she walked in on Iruka-sensei and Shino's dad talking. She could only hear that Naruto is staying in the Aburame compound. In class she sat next to Shino hoping to find out why her blond hero lives with his family now but before she could ask Iruka entered the classroom with a grim face and quieted the class.

"Attention please. I want to ask if any of you saw Uzumaki Naruto after class yesterday?"

"What has that dobe done this time? Kill someone?" Sasuke sneered and the class erupted in a fit of laughter which pissed of Iruka.

"Shut up! For your information there was an attack on Naruto and as we speak he's fighting for his life." The children fell silent. Sakura seeing her chance to impress her Sasuke-kun was the first to talk.

"He probably did that to himself, loud idiot." She huffed annoyed. A few people snickered but most looked at her in disbelieve. Naruto wasn't popular but saying something like that was way over the line.

"Sakura you are staying after class." The pink haired girl just shrugged.

When the sun was high in the sky, a slim young man, about 20 years old with short brown hair wearing standard ninja clothing in deep forest green was looking at everything in the village. His shining amber eyes were analyzing his surroundings. He still has a few hours before he would meet that other Hanyou. Never the less he was making his way in Naruto's direction.

Hinata was angry and worried after she heard about Naruto and seeing her classmates reaction. During the lunch break she gathered her courage and asked Shino if she could visit Naruto but he answered that she must speak with his father. After class she approached Shibi and received permission. Now she was on her way to see her crush while being accompanied by some Aburame's and Kurenai.

When they entered the infirmary they saw a young man was bent over Naruto's bed. Before they could react a pair of brilliant amber eyes landed on them. He said two words.

"It's begin." and stepped aside from the bed.

A multicolored swarm of bugs left the bed showing a white cocoon to all present. Something inside started to move. The material was tearing from the inside, soon a pair of clawed hands made it outside. A wave of orange chakra washed over them the next instant. Hinata's Byakugan activated by itself showing her a blinding mass of chakra inside the web and she averted her eyes so they do not get blinded but she put what she saw deep in her mind as one of the most wonderful and beautiful things she ever saw. The sound of vomiting brought her back. There, hanging on the side of the bed, was Naruto emptying his stomach. The stranger hit him in the back to help him recover. Then the young blond sat on the bed, his legs hanging above the floor. The first thing Hinata noticed was a long white scar running from his stomach to his right shoulder, next thing she saw was a long fluffy dark orange with white on the end fox tail swaying behind him, then she noticed the fox ears on his head. His shining blue eyes were slitted while dark tattoos covered his arms to his wrists and he was naked. Wait ... naked? She fainted. They woke her up a few moments later. He was beet red, his tail covering his private regions. His head hung low. Everyone was silent.

"You must hate me more now, when I really am a demon. I will go now." When he stands, spiders swarm all over his body minus feet, tail and head. Before he makes his first step Hinata spoke.

"Why do you think we hate you Naruto-kun?" He looked on her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm the container of Kyuubi and now also a Hanyou Kitsune."

"But I don't hate you Naruto-kun. You are still Naruto, you just changed a little." After those words his eyes lit up and an unsure smile crept across his face.

"Are you serious Hinata-chan? You don't hate me?"

"I like you Naruto-kun. I can't hate you."

"It would be illogical to hate you for something you have no control over."

"You think so, Shino?"

"I talked with the Hokage Naruto-san and if you like you may live in the Aburame compound as long as you wish. After all you are one of us." Naruto let genuine smile creep across his face and tears of happiness started to fall from his eyes, the women present started shedding tears and even the Aburame and stranger send him a smile. When he settled down a little all attention was turned to the strange youth.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Questioned Shibi. At this the stranger blinked.

"Me? I'm Arachi, the Bug Lord. My pupils brought some interesting news to me so I came to the surface to see the gaki that they decided to aid. As I see he is in the good hands of my brother's offspring now.

"So we are connected?"

"By my parents trough my brother Kichi."

Shibi nodded and Arachi turned to Naruto.

"Hey shrimp what color do you like?"

"Don't call me shrimp! And I like orange." Soon bugs started moving again and in a matter of moments they disappeared again inside the newly created orange sleeveless jacket with hood. From the look of things they made clothes for Naruto using their webs so blond was sporting long jacket baggy pants and sleeveless shirt. Naruto just stands there dumbstruck.

"Now you can put your hood on and nobody will notice you fox features." As he did what was said he looked at like his old self with slitted eyes and more defined whisker marks, tail wrapped around his waist, hidden under his long jacket.

"Great! Thanks nii-san!" After which he hugged the older man. His foxy grin back on his face.

When that was going on Shibi send a message to the Sandaime Hokage. The Third walked in just in time to see that scene. Naruto having now enhanced senses looked on the new person and suddenly hurt was visible in his eyes. The Sandaime took a step back and his smile was replaced with worry.

"Naruto? What is the matter?" The young boy was now looking sad at the old man, close to tears.

"That hurt me jiji." He whispered. "Kira-nii-san told me everything. Why did you lie to me? I had all right to know! They were my parents! It is nii-san they hate but he is in me so they let their anger out on me and I didn't know why! You never told me! How would you feel if you were in my place jiji?!It feels like you wanted me to suffer all that and more! When would you tell me about Kyuubi?! About my parents?! What happened to my mom?! Where the hell is that Jiraiya guy that was supposed to be taking care of me if they weren't able?! Did he even know that I'm alive?! Answer me Hokage-sama! I think that you owe me this much!" He was breathing heavy after his rant and was angry. Orange chakra tainted with red was circling around him making others have a hard time breathing. The Hokage was standing there looking like an old broken man, white as a sheet, crying on his knees.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I really am. I was doing this for your own good. Please forgive this old man for his mistakes." He was begging on his knees.

"Sorry jiji I can't do that without some answers." His eyes only held iron determination.

"Your mother died in childbirth..." Our favorite blond made a look like someone hit him in the face and Sarutobi slumped even more. He gives up and continues in a dead voice. "She was assassinated when she was still in the hospital. The council forbade me to tell the truth about your parentage. In the time between your father's death and my return to Hokage set they made a bunch of laws that I couldn't revoke. I did all I could but that was still not enough. We were in a hard situation and I didn't want to start a civil war or worse. You would know the truth when you reached the rank of chunin. I'm terribly sorry for what this village did to you Naruto." Naruto hugged the old man after he was done.

"I'm sorry jiji I needed to know the truth. I know you did all you could. I love you jiji."

The others were just standing around shocked, anger visible on all faces. Even Arachi which all that was new for was furious.

They all gathered in the dining room, this time heads of few clans as the Hyuuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and Nara were also present.

"Why are we here?" Chouza wasn't one to debate. To his surprise it was Naruto who answered. He calmly stood and took his hood down and released his tail.

"This is how I really look like now. But not only my look changed. When my body was changing due to the damage to the seal, a message for me from my father was released. That gives me a chance to claim my heritage before it's too late. If not for the attack, in the span of six years the council would take my birthright. Of course if I would survive the village treatment for that long. Now that I know, I humbly plead for you assistance in retrieving what belongs to me from birth." He bowed deeply.

"What do you mean by heritage kit?" Inuzuka Tsume has nothing against him and was curious.

"My full name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, member of the Kitsune Clan." Now when they looked closer he really look like the Fourth Hokage. They didn't notice before because they only saw him when he was still a infant. The Third repeated what he told before.

"Troublesome. But we have a few strong cards. Our clans are a force to be careful with. Second we have a backup in Arachi and Kyuubi. Naruto is now a Hanyou and has an unknown bloodline..." Naruto stopped him.

"Nara-san, Kira-nii-san says that Kyuugan, my bloodline limit, can neutralize the effects other bloodline limits might have on me and the ability to sense bloodline limits in my first stage. We don't know what will happen when I unlock a higher level." They nodded.

"Then he has the Kyuugan, which apparently negates other bloodline limits. The Toad Sanin Jiraiya would show his support when he found out. Still we need to prove your lineage to the Daimyo and if it is possible we need to keep that all a secret till the time you could fend off your enemies by yourself.

"In other words Naruto must go to the meeting with the Fire Daimyo before we can do a thing."

"So who will take me there? The council still thinks that I am recovering."

"I think that I have a few business in the capitol." Hiashi sends him warm smile.

"Then that leaves the last thing." Everyone looked at Inoichi. "Who was trying to kill you?"

"He was wearing an ANBU mask, Dog. And he uses a jutsu that makes his arm look like it is covered in lighting and it was very noisy like a bunch of birds."

"Chidori. That means Hatake Kakashi. We can do nothing about this Naruto. Without witnesses he has the support of the Council."

"It's all right jiji. Then when are we leaving Hiashi-san?"

"Tomorrow when the sun rises." After that they all get back to their normal lives. Naruto was shown around the compound and got his own room. Arachi declined saying that he preferred to wander around and that he will sleep outside in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclosure: I don't own Naruto!

_**Capitol **_

They were a few miles away from Konoha. Naruto was sitting in a comfortable carriage chatting happily with Hinata as she too was taken on this trip to keep him company. After the recent evens she almost stopped stuttering.

"Ano... Naruto-kun can I" She started blushing madly. "Touch your tail?" He just looked at her funny but he still untangled his tail from his waist and put it on her lap. She carefully started to pet the soft fur. It was so soft that she put it to her check, bathing in the feeling. When she overcame her shyness she petted him some more when she heard that Naruto is purring from the pleasure and his tail is starting to sway in her hands.

"That felled good Hinata-chan." She got a little bolder at that and scratched him behind an ear, he shut his eyes from the pleasure and put his head on her lap wanting more. Pushed by something in her she lightly traced his whisker marks making Naruto purr even more and he made an attempt to get even closer to her. Seeing that, Hinata started teasing him a little bit and they were bickering all the way to the capitol.

Hiashi made an appointment with the Daimyo later that afternoon so the kids together with one of the branch members were wandering around the city. They had a great time watching all the stalls at the market and eating lunch in a small restaurant. At the meeting with the Daimyo Hiashi only took Naruto with him. The leader of Fire Country was a pretty tall, well build man in his prime. They were meeting in his office that was rather large.

"What is it, Hiashi? I hope you aren't the next Representative of your Village Council because I tell you now that I'm not going to let you get your hands on Minato's possessions and that I'm still waiting to meet the Uzumaki boy. The real Uzumaki. I heard a few rumors about him and it is hard to believe." He almost growled not once looking in their direction, busy with paperwork. Both were surprised to hear that the council already was trying to obtain Naruto's birthright and probably a death sentence for him.

"Looks like we can kill two birds with one stone." At that they get his full attention, especially the hooded boy. "Recently there has been an assassination attempt on Naruto here and a few things saw daylight after that.

"So you are Uzumaki Naruto? Take of your hood I want to see your face boy." Naruto shrugged, sooner or later he would know. He uncovered his head and let his tail out. Daimyo just looked at him, closed his eyes and shook his head, after which he looked again.

"This is unexpected. What the hell happened to you boy?" So Naruto shortly described his situation, hiding nothing. When he finished, the Daimyo was shaking from anger, the vein on his forehead bulged and he was muttering darkly under his nose. Then he smiled at Naruto.

"Now we will take care of this. I suspected all along that you are Minato's kid. All I need is one look at you. I should have taken care of them long ago." He started to write furiously on a scroll. "But now they overdid it. I can't remove them, they made sure of that but I can cut their control over you and pass you your father's legacy." He sealed the scroll and took out another one. Both were handed to Naruto, then a third was given to Hiashi. "From now on, Naruto, you are under me and the Hokage. No one other than yourself can order you around. Now I must end our meeting, be sure to visit me sometime and send a letter. I'll meet you at the chunin exams this year and we will talk more." They bowed to him.

"I will send a letter as soon as I take care of my business Oji-san."

"Sure you will gaki." When they left they still heard his laughs.

The trip back was uneventful. It was as they said, the silence before the storm. That same day Naruto, Arachi and one member per clan of the supporting clans moved in Uzumaki estate that was build on the grounds between the Inuzuka and Aburame Clans.

That evening the Council meeting was like hell on earth. And it all started thanks to the Hokage who introduced Arachi as Naruto's representative in the council, that was followed by a message from the Daimyo in which he informed them that Naruto inherited what belonged to him and as of now is under the Hokage and Daimyo, above any Council member and law made by them. It was also confirmed that Naruto is in possession of an unique bloodline limit, nullifying the workings of other bloodline limits on his person, most of the ninja clans showed their support for Naruto Uzumaki. The civilian part of the council was livid, Sarutobi's teammates nearly died from fury and Danzo was just enjoying the show.

Naruto was back in the academy at the beginning of the new week, taking a seat between Hinata and Shino. With each day Naruto was starting to strengthen his bond with his nest. Unlike destruction bugs, demonic spiders lived inside his heavy jacket and were eating his chakra only, instead they inject poison as form of attack, for now nothing lethal but a few bites were enough to knock out a chunin for ten minutes. And two bites were enough to knock Sakura out for a few hours.( They never proved that he did that.) Kira( Kyuubi) also got him to work on chakra control exercises and He has a few full trained ninja help him in his new home. Having friends like Hinata and Shino made training to become a ninja so much fun. He was truly happy for the first time in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclosure: I don't own Naruto!

_**Kyuubi resurrection?**_

Now 11 years old Hanoyu was siting in front of Hokage waiting for answer. Old man was deep in trough.

- You haw two weeks and Shibi is going with you. Only then I let you do this.

- We have a deal old man.- Naruto was smiling from ear to ear and his eyes shone bright in shadow provided by his hood. As far no one figured out why he hide half of his face( not that they didn't try to find). In that moment he was happy because Hokage let him go to Kumo in hope to talk Junchiriki of Nibi no Nekomanta to help him. He was in need of Two Tail power to restore his brother body or at lest create him new one. In last five years his life was better. He has friends, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kira and few adults. His training as ninja was going smugly especially when he learn Shadow Clone Jutsu. He was training hard so he could defend himself his precious people and make sure that his parents wouldn't be disappointed in him. He keep low profile in academy as average student but still was puling lot of pranks after all he was part Kitsune.

After dark he sneak out of village with Shibi. Hi liked his uncle and Aburame clan. They accepted him for who he was ignoring what he become. That also wasn't his first mission he already was on few after he turn ten. They get to Kumo in less than five days and after dark Naruto sneak inside. Using his nose he easy found his target. Not surprising him Nibi container live in worst part of village in falling apart building. He jump trough window and found himself in her bedroom. Shower was on so he sat on bed and take a look around. Apartment wasn't big but clean minus few clothes throw on the chair. He heard doors open and young might be fifteen years old blond blue eyed girl entered covered in towel, kunai in hand. He tilled his head to look at her.

- Who are you and what you want? Answer me before I gut you like fish.- He fall on all four.

- So you too haw this hard?- He speak sad.- I'm Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto Junchiriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune and Hanoyu.- His tail shot outside and parted in nine one of them pull off his hood.- I want to ask you and Nekomanta-sama for help. I mean no harm to you.- She tighter her grip on kunai, her eyes wide from surprise.

- What the hell?! - Naruto chuckled darkly.

- Surprised? Five years ago I was still human but after assassination attempt Kira nii-san did what he could to save my life. It's not that bad I stronger and I proud that he gifted me with second chance.- She take few steps forward and touch his ears.

- You not joking kid. They real. My name is Nii Yugito. What do you want with me?

- I wanted to ask for a favor. I want to repay Kira for all he did for me. I want to give him body so he could live outside of seal as it is impossible for us to be separated. In exchange I can take you with me and provide you new start in Konoha as part of my clan.

- How that will work? - He haw her interested now.

- I could make a proposition to your Kage. To strengthen relationship between our villages in form of marriage between me and you. After all I'm son of Yellow Flash trough that would become common knowledge after I become a chunin. - She was gaping at him.

- Are you serious? You would marry such a monster as I?- He looked on her funny.

- Are you feeling well? If you forgot I'm Hanoyu and container and nor I nor my friends think of me as a monster so why I would think that of you? I see young attractive woman and no monsters just one half demon in mirror.- He shot her one of his famous fox grins. She blushed as Hinata started lately around him.- Just one more thing. I already engaged with Hinata Hyuuga. Because of my bloodline I can take multiple wives.

- Heir of Hyuuga clan? You are shiting me?

- Nope. She is wonderful caring girl I love. But what do you say?

- If you get me out of this village I do what I can.

- Good. So I would see you tomorrow in Kage office. Good night.- Before he could jump outside she grab front of his jacket and pull him in quick kiss.

- Thank you.- Blushing furiously he run.

Next day Naruto accompany by Shibi make their way to Tower. They didn't have troubles with that as they were on diplomatic mission. Kage of Cloud village already was waiting for them. She was a middle aged woman with brown hair not to tall with sharp green eyes.

-So what may bring to my office head of Aburame clan and his protege?

- Tsushikage-sama it's Uzumaki-san that have a matters to discus with you and its better if you two talk alone.- She keep her eyes on hooded child and node on what Aburame left office.

- So what are you want to discus in such privacy Uzumaki-san?

- My full name Tsushikage-sama is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto of Kitsune clan Junchiriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.- He show her himself in all his fury glory. He must give her that she don't even bat a eye on that.

- That explain privacy but what is this that you want Naruto-san?

- I wish to make a stable truce between our villages. To do so I want to pursue a relationship with one of you kunochi.

- With one?- She narrowed her eyes on him.

- Its rather obvious? Nii Yugito.- He was staring straight in her eyes.

- On what conditions?

- She would live with me to day of wedding as Kumo ambassador in Konoha. My heritage must remain a secret for little longer as for now I still can't fend myself from my enemy's. Hokage also allowed me to sign a trade treaty if you agreed.

- Why Sarutobi would trust you with that?

- Because Kyuubi will point to me if you try to trick us or Uncle Shibi do that.- She smirked.

- So that old monkey still haw that famous Will of Fire. - She went to doors and ordered to bring Yugito.

- Now we ask person involved. If she say no this will end here.

- I wouldn't have this other way. - Moment later girl was in office hearing him out. She say yes.

- That was quick Yugito. Are you sure you don't want to think about this more? It is life changing decision.

- Whit all due respect Tsushikage-sama, I would never make any relationship in our village. Naruto-san can understand me and- She blushed lighty.- he look cute.- On that Naruto cheeks was tainted with pink. Tsushikage just smirked. She too think that blond was looking cute and without doubt in few years would be a lady killer.

- That settled then so now I like to discus that treaty with my council so Yugito may show you village.

Two Junchiriki were walking around market exchanging life stories with in most part were similar with exception that Konoha did what she could to make him defenseless in Kumo Yugito was trained as weapon now in rank of chunin. Suddenly after Naruto muttered something about felling like he was back in Leaf he unlashed enormous killing intent on glaring people. People went silent some even wet themselves frozen in fear.

-I don't like what you say about my friend. She is only reason you are still alive and it is not polite to badmouth emissary of other nation in his presence.

- Stop that Naruto-kun. This will do no good. Come on we go for a lunch.- She grab his hand. Before they could move ANBU squad surround them.

- What is going here? - Capitan ask them. But it was one in eagle mask that answered.

- Demon bitch! What else?- In next moment he was kneeling on the ground after knee in stomach was held by collar face to face with him. That take only second.

-_**Say that again and I show you what real demon can do.**_- His face was mask of fury his slit pupil become silver as mirror. Leader of group put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and let go of shitless scared ninja who fall unconscious after urinating himself.

- I think that enough Uzumaki-san. I understand you action but please remember that you are guest in Kumo.

- You don't understand sad as it is, I know what that fell because I the same as she is so I highly advice to keep you subordinates on short leash or they will bear consequences. - He whispered to a man. He firmly nodded.

- I will keep that on mind. Sorry for trouble.

- Nothing happened.- With that ANBU were gone. Naruto offered his arm to Nibi weasel and she accepted.

- Led the way to our lunch.- Arm in arm they get moving. Now was visible that boy is half head shorter than a girl. She draged him inside a ramen stand. Place was also serving other dishes like dango and sushi. Owner was a old blind on one eye lady.

- Who is that cute Leaf ninja you drag with you Yugito-chan?

- Not a ninja yet ma'am just other Junchiriki.- Old lady just smiled warm at him.

- Kyuubi I presume?

- Hai.

- So what I can serve you?

- 10 bowls of miso 5 pork and 5 shrimp ramen please.

- I take usual Kikio-oba-san. - She went to make theirs orders and was back moment later with plate of sushi.

- So what bring you to Kumo ...?

- Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha and personal busies. - She quirked eyebrow on Yugito who turned scarlet.

- Personal?

- Marriage, she said yes.- He smirked and winked at girl.

- Yugito-chan you should tell me firs thing you walk in.- She just mumbled something.- You must invite me on wedding.

- Sure thing oba-san. Just not freak out when you see me without jacket on. Ne Yugi-chan?- Kikio eyes glinted mischievous.

- He really look that good.- Yugito started choking himself by sushi.- That good huh? Care to show this demonic beauty of yours?- Naruto make quick scan of surrounding and remove his jacket. Now Yugito haw a chance to see his developed body clad only in blue tight tee shirt. Blood started leaking from her nose as a result of her perverted troughs and Nibi comments.

- Hanoyu? On top of that offspring of Yellow Flash. If I was 40 years younger I would be jealous of you kitten.- Naruto tilled his head.

- It so obvious who was my old man?- She chuckled.

- Every shinobi who saw him just once and has half of brain can tell who you father is.- Now he chuckled.

- That is if they try to look past my whisker marks. In Konoha I'm just demon brat.- He smirked putting his jacket on.- at lest they half right now.- For rest of meal they talked with retired kunochi as she teased dizzy Yugito. Young couple bit her farewell on they way out and promised to visit when they will be in Kumo. They move on holding hands and talking some more. Some time later ANBU inform them that they are to go back to Tower. Formalities went smugly and next day on sunrise they heeded back to Leaf. Trip back was boring.

After brief report to Hokage Naruto and Yugito left for Academy to met Hinata and others. They get there in time of end lesson. First to exit was Hinata who jump on him as soon as she saw him. He help her up and kissed her lighty. Rest of friends gather around to met newcomer they were told he bring with him if possible. Hinata snuggled close to Naruto carefully eying a girl she would share her Naru-kun. For the heck of this Yugito do the same on other side of fox boy. Both girls look other in eye and send a smile. Situation was too good to be real.

- Oi! Dobe so you was to get that Kumo whore? Next we know you bring some filth from Iwa.- Uchicha smirked.- That new slut is also so weak like you Hyuuga one?- He did not end that Naruto broke from Shikamaru Jutsu and grip of his friends. With primal roar he get to Sasuke in less than three seconds Sasugay was hanging upside down from tree branch with broken nose and few ribs. Blood dripping on ground. Naruto was holding his head in place by hairs and looking dead in his eyes he unleashed massive concentrate wave of ki.

- Say one more word and a make you suffer more than what Itachi did to you. You may make fun of me but stay away from my friends.- With last impulse of ki he left beaten, wet, stinky, and unconscious boy hanging. When he turn his back on trash from academy doors could be heard inhuman shriek of pink haired banshee of unknown sex. ( Not even his enchanted senses could tell him if "IT" is male or female. He didn't wish to look in Sakura shorts to found out. That curious he wasn't!).

- What you did to My Sasuke-kun you monster!!- With that he jump on him only to receive slap in face from now furious Hinata, she flew couple of feat before landing in heap, Hyuuga don't even used chakra in that hit. Pink bitch ( I sorry if I offended your dog comparing him to her for that I'm beg for your dog forgives) was lucky that Neko container was restrained by his friends. He himself has to held Hinata before she went to finish her work.

- Let me go to her Naruto! I don't kill her just shave her head with rusty kunai.

- Calm down Hina-chan. You hit her hard enough. Lets get going. Someone poison air around. What you say we go for some ramen and we finish story?- He held Hinata by her waist with right arm and put other one around Yugito. After few moments Hinata put her head on Hanoyu shoulder as cat girl did the same. He introduce his new fiancé to Ichiraku family and they talked to late afternoon. Hinata as usual, after Naruto was back from longer trip, was sleeping in his place. Kumo kunochi was warm welcomed in Uzumaki household. That was to much for her. She couldn't keep that longer. She just held tight on Kitsune and buried her face in his chest she cried. Naruto just smother her hairs and Hinata after moment hesitation began to caressing her back. Exhausted she feel asleep. He lift her bridal style and with Hinata in tow he put her in room across his. Hinata was placed in bedroom on left connected with his by walk in closet.

- Can you undress her Hina-chan? I don't think she would like me doing that.- Hinata blushed scarlet thinking of Naruto undressing her. From her daze was waked by her love goodnight kiss. Then he put a small kiss on forehead of sleeping blond and left for his own room. Hinata without to much problems undressed older girl sad smile on her face when she get a look on scars over her body. Nothing deep but sher amount of them told her how hard she haw and that her demon was not as good in healing, she tucked her as she did her own sister. She shuddered on trough how would Naruto body would look like if not for the fox. One time she witnessed as her beloved lost his hand when practicing his father jutsu. In less than five minutes he was again in one piece without even a trace of injury. She shock her head and left to her own room.

Next day after breakfast kunochi left for meting with Hokage and students left to attend classes on way picking up rest of the gang. To they delight Sasugay and _IT_ were nowhere in sight. So they settled in their usual places in two last rows of class with Naruto between Hinata and Shino with Shikamaru right behind him and Choji next to him cowering Hyuuga back. They were chatting happily and Naruto let his companion to wander around classroom as always. His nest was keep in about 200 insects as Naruto was rather close range fighter and they don't fit in his style but he care for them and treat as triumph card so most of spiders were hanging around Arachi who used them to create spy network with help them many times in past. Plus they always scare crap out of fan-girls and annoy Mizuki. Class was filling slowly. Kiba after one frustrated look on Naruto and Heir of Hyuuga sat in front of them. His puppy Akamaru turn in their direction and barked happily wagging his tail.

- Good morning to you too Akamaru.- That was other ability he discovered. He could understand most of animals and respond in manner they understand, that piss of Inuzuka boy because he could understand only dogs and he has no idea what blond was yipping to his dog.

Puppy barked some more and Naruto answered him in the same manner.

- What was that?- Hinata waited for him to say what is it this time.

- Hana is asking us to help her with suppliants for vet after classes. So who going?

- We help.- all of them answered. In that moment Iruka chose to show in class and using his Big Head Jutsu to get them to be silent.

- Because of new turn of events Mizuki-sensei is back to missions and was replaced by Nii Yugito- sensei. So be nice to her. -She entered classroom sporting new Konoha headband around neck in place of her old one. They waved to her and she waved back grinning like crazy.

- I see you already know some of the students.

- Hai Iruka-sempai. I am engaged to Naruto-kun as part of new treaty. Because we are so much alike.- She whispered to him. Then Iruka noticed that she has cat like eyes.- Nothing to worry about sempai. As long as they behave them self. - She sat in corner and listened to Iruka lesson.

She was put in command of taijutsu training. Classes went fast and she eat lunch with her new friends. After meal and taijutsu practice they take her along to met Hana who was year younger than she that mean she is 13. When Yugito step inside dogs went crazy howling, barking jumping on closed doors. Naruto yipped sharply few times and it was looking like they were scomling for forgives on witch he howled shortly and all was back to normal. Hana was soon with them and her three dogs were trying to lick Kitsune face.

- Hey! Who is a new girl? I don't remember her Naru-chan.- She was calculating look in her eyes. Naruto groaned at nickname.

- Stop calling me that Hana-chan. You are not even two years older than me. And this is Nii Yugito my second fiancé I was telling you about before I left. She is now assistant sensei in our class.

- Oh this is why you smell like cat. Nice to met you my name is Hana Inuzuka. Now get to work


	5. Chapter 5

**Graduation exam and teams.**

Nearly two years pass from day that Yugito come to Leaf. Today was graduation exam. Everyone was already in class. Three of students were visible standing out from others. They look at last two years older than rest. Obviously that trio was made by Uzumaki Naruto with his long, sleeveless, hooded orange jacket, Hyuga Hinata wearing her bulky coat and Aburame Shino hiding behind his sunglasses. What made them grow so fast? One and only unpredictable blond Hanoyu, to be precise his hybrid chakra affected them that way. For half demon as Naruto it was mater of adaptation to his needs, he matured faster to survive. Hinata and Shino because they spend so much time around him. This day Naruto and Hinata were nervous for a reason that when they pass a test they officially become husband and wife on the right of marriage contract because when they become genins in light of law they become adult. Waiting for start of exam Naruto let his mind to wander. He chuckled remembering few episodes involving Sasuke and Sakura. Our beloved avenger and his faithful lapdog spend impressive amount of time in hospital because of series of unfortunate accidents like food poisoning, sparing contusion, attack of horny dogs and so on. But he also remember Hinata and Shino first kill. One evening on the way home they were ambushed by mob of angry villagers. That day something snapped in them. Normally they just run but then ... It's enough to say that none of villager's met Ibiki. Also Hyuga Elders made attempt few times to break him and Hinata or try to brand her with Caged Bird Seal and also Hiashi was starting to act cold toward them. So they would be relived when This day will end and Hyuga Hinata will be no more and in her place will arise Uzumaki Hinata. His musing were stopped by start off test. Carefully to not to reveal theirs true abilities they score slightly above average on all tests minus Naruto's ninjutsu as his chakra was too potent to create ordinary clone. To say truth he was unable to cast any type of genjutsu, even his henge was different as he really changed in said person trough even with his good chakra control he was unable to change in his human self when imposting others was piece of cake. As to breaking illusion, he wasn't affected by them in first place as his potent chakra plus bits of alien Kyuubi chakra flowing in his chakra coils protected him and in case of battling Sharingan user he could just switch bloodline off at will as he unlocked third stage of his Kyuugan. So now not only he was protected from effects of bloodlimit he also sensed even in active limit and if he was able to longer analyze said ability he could find a weakness and now of course he could deactivate all or chosen bloodline if he made eye contact. Also with acquiring second level his pupils become permanently silver as mirrors and his bloodline was all the time active but still he could deactivate her on short span of time if needed. Resurrection of Kira body was failure but they were able to create him different body using Naruto DNA as base to be sure that medium will sustain stress made by demonic chakra. Only problem with that solution was that Kyuubi will look like his twin because they were to afraid to mess with DNA structure so to tell them apart they change hair color from blond to red. Sad thing was that this was working only for fox because off nature of seal. So Nibi and others can not be given they own bodies and even when Kira receive his own body their souls are still bonded but for now that wasn't a problem. From calculations of Arachi who was responsible for growing a body in few more months they would be ready. His train of troughs was broken when his group of friends reach Hyuga compound. When their companions were packing his wife belongings young couple went to inform Hiashi. They knocked in office door and after cold "Enter" they stepped inside. Both bowed to Hyuga clan Head.

"So I see that you pass."

"Hai Hiashi-sama. We come to inform you that as we speak Hinata-chan stuff are been moved to our house. And I want to thank you for you care of my wife and inform you that from now on I will carry that duty as her husband and head of Uzumaki Clan." He was siting straight and his eyes shone with determination looked with his father-in-law. In response Hiashi bowed in return before speaking.

" I trust you to take care of my daughter and I wish you many happy years together. " After another exchange of pleasantness younger's left.

That night gathering of friends celebrate at Uzumaki house for two reasons: first to wish new wed a luck in marriage and congratulate, second to celebrate passing academy test. Party was long to early morning. After guest headed to their home's Naruto and Hinata lay in etch other arms ( and tails) with comfortable silence.

" I want to give you something Hina-hime." He reached under a pillow and hand her gift. On her open hand was resting a necklace in shape of tear orange colored with another one blood red locked inside of bigger stone which was attached to simple silver chain. Crystal was warm in touch and was emanating of aura of security and comfort she always feel around her beloved. She put him on.

" I have nothing for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's checks were cowered by faint blush. On witch Naruto chuckled and pull her in his arms.

" You already give me most precious gift ever Hime." He kissed her forehead seeing her puzzled expression he add." You give me your love Tenshi-chan. I can't ask for more its all I need. And this necklace is made from my and Kira-nii-chan chakra so you always would have piece of me with you and to protect you when need." She buried her face in his chest to hide small blush and few tears of happiness."Arigato my Kitsune." Soon both were asleep.

Day of team placement arrived quickly. They have hope that Hokage put them on the same team as old geezer refuse to sooner. He hoped that he isn't put on team with Emo-chan for said person own good. He started pay attention when he heard Iruka.

" Team 7 Uchicha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (banshee shriek) and Inuzuka Kiba. Jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 under Mitarashi Anko contain Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Hinata." On that few who stayed in dark shot them glare ( You know who.) on what Naruto lowered his head and give his wife passionate kiss. As you may suspect one person ruined the moment... loud.

" WHAT?! THAT IMPOSSIBLE SENSEI! THEY ARE TO YOUNG! WHAT A SICK MAN WED THEM?!" Iruka eye twitched but answered calmly.

"Watch you tongue Sakura. Just now you insulted Hokage and both parties parents. That was arranged marriage not unheard among clans." On that Sasuke smirked.

" I newer before heard of Uzumaki clan. They must be total losers as dobe."

" Actually you should pay more attention on history of other countries Sasuke. Before Second Great Ninja War Uzumaki clan was well known for their unique Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style. Even mighty Sharingan was useless against them because both are unpredictable. Plus they were strongest clan in Whirlpool before Kyuubi destroyed their village." On that Emo just hn'd then after moment retort.

"As I said losers. They end wiped by one strike of demon." He smirked and his loyal fan bitch cheered him.

" At lest Kyuubi wasn't part of my clan." It was Naruto turn to smirk at pissed Uchicha. I suppose that is no need to mention Sakura try to flaw over dickless avenger. One crazy kunochi chose that moment to made flashy entrance via window, only one that was shut that day, one in front of Uchicha who fall hard on his ass.

"I'm awesome and sexy Anko Mitarashi." Death silence. Iruka cough to bring her attention." Iruka-kun!" Half naked women glomped their sensei squashing his face between her breasts, moment later Iruka lay in pool of his own blood unconscious. Jonin instructor then turn to speechless class with wicked grin on face.

"So which one of you are my next victims.. ee students." Naruto was first to stand.

" Follow me maggots!" And she jumped trough window and team 8 after her. Thanks to their training they keep up with her to stop in front of area 44.

" You pass first test." she take a closer look on each one." Now do any of you know why Village Council put me as you Jonin-sensei?" Naruto lift his hand as his teammates pointed at him.

" Split up gaki" Naruto tiled his head.

"Ne Anko-sensei you don't read our files, ne?" She smiled creped them out and shake her head no. Naruto then chuckled and show her his foxy features. She fall on her butt as blond sheepish scratched back of his head "sorry sensei". She just looked on him wide eyed tracing movements of nine fluffy gold tails. In a blur she tackled him on the ground and started to pet his tails."KAWAII! I take you home after we finish you fluffy boy." That was monster awakened. In blurs of motion Anko evade pissed of Hinata." Get you hand off of my Kitsune-kun!" Anko smirked at younger girl. "Whoa!? It's not like you owned him little girl." Shino then speak first time." Actually Anko-san Hinata is his wife." Unfazed by this Anko smiled lustfully. " Aw... If what I heard about Foxy-chan inhuman stamina I'm sure we can share." Naruto smiled dreamily. It was in his Kitsune nature to seduce and please women and his sensei wasn't that bad looking, he was drooling as inside him the same was going with Kyuubi. Hinata seeing this also started drooling at idea of threesome.( They growing up faster so hormones are wild.) It was Shino who bring them to reality.

" You can discus that after team meting. We have more important things to discus at moment."

" Right. So we may start with introductions. I'm Tokobetsu Jonin Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, sex, handsome men and kinky sex. I hate certain snake. My dream is to kill that snake and get laid with Foxy-kun."

" Shino Aburame. I like my family, collecting bugs and training. I despite ignorant people. My dream is to be good leader for my clan."

"Uzumaki Hinata. I like my friends, my Kitsune-kun and training. I don't like fools and short signed people. My dream is to be good mother, help my husband revive Uzumaki Clan and reach title of Hokage ."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hanoyu of Kitsune Clan. I love Hinata-hime and ramen. I like my friends and full moon nights. I don't like close minded people. My dream is to be good father revive my clan and become Hokage."

"So we learn a little about others. Any questions?"

"Sensei are you also think that they want get rid of us?" Shino adjusted his glasses after that sentence. All genins were looking at jonin.

"Yes. I have no doubt about this. I suppose we will do minimum D-rank missions and then only C-rank as not higher."

"But Hokage is responsible for distribution of missions?" Hinata pointed.

"Not all the time. He has more others job to watch. Not mentioning missions with request for specific person or team. They tried that earlier with me. So I must get you ready for everything. So teal me what you can. You first Hinata."

" Basic Junken, Shadow clone, Rasengan and some water and med ninjutsu."

"Wait a moment. You say Rasengan?" She gaped at her.

" Naru-kun taught me." Anko shot quizzical look at him. On that he create orange Rasengan in one hand and shrugged at her wide eyes.

" Don't tell my you didn't figure this out? In Kumo old lady needed one look at me to tell who my father is." That was bit to much for her. She went in shock.

When she came around her senses told her that she was in unknown territory. Next Anko remembered what happened to her." Holy shit..."

"So you are back in the world of living huh?" Arachi was siting on chair opposite to sofa she was laing on reading book. Anko froze. She know that guy as member of village Council.

" No need to worry I'm on Naruto side. Actually I'm his representative in Council. You are in his house. They are training outside." All this time his glowing amber eyes were looked on her brown one making her heart skip a bit.

" Can you stop staring at me like that. It is unnerving." Kunochi said annoyed. He did not stop.

" I just intrigued by that seal on you neck. I never sen one like that one before and I was curious if you can tell me what she is for? One of my hobby is a sealing and challenges." By instinct alone Anko hand shot to cower Orochimaru cursed seal of Heaven. She did not see why do not tell him.

" My seal is incomplete and her creator Snake Sanin Orochimaru wanted to create seal that give him total control over marked. Beside that she grant a user a intense bust of power at cost of life span." He nodded before speaking again.

" Do you let me to examine you cursed mark closer?" Jonin hesitated.

" What for? You think you can remove her?" He waged his words carefully.

" I can't make any promises but if I find something I inform you." At last he didn't give her false hope just hard truth.

" Then you have a deal, but now I must talk to my genin team." He nodded and turned back to his book.

Snake mistress found her way outside and hoped on tree for better view of training field. In front of her hundreds of tailed blond doing some training and from what she saw they were working on chakra control jutsu and one group was siting while their tails were extending, shrinking and made all kind of different things. She found other two sparing on pond. They looked as they were working for some time now.

" So what are you thinking Anko-sensei?" Naruto was hanging on his tails from branch above her upside down. She has to stop her sudden urge to cut his tails with rusty kunai for sneaking like that on her. She satisfacted herself with punch in his face that made him to fall on her branch with grunt.

"Don't sneak like that on me gaki!" She was angry at herself for letting her guard down.

"Sorry sensei. So what are you think about our awesome team?" He grinned at her putting his arms behind his head. She couldn't help but smirk in response.

" You are not that bad as I was expected from fresh genins but still long way before you. Now gaki we go to rest of team."


	6. Chapter 6

I'm still looking for beta! Help!

VFSNAKE here something for you. It is not exactly what you asked but I hope you would like this. About Sasugay ass kicking you must wait some more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

**First C- rank mission.**

In one week Team 8 has done multiple D-rank and at that moment they were on way to Hokage tower. Hokage smiled at them when they reported for next mission that day.

"Good to see you back. I was just to send for you."

" What for jiji?" Sarutobi smiled at them.

"Team 8 was requested for C-rank mission." Before any of them could ask for details weak wave of killing intent was sent from doorways where was standing Team 7.

"I too demand C-rank mission!" Sasuke shouted angered. How team 'Loser' as he call Anko team could be REQUESTED for a mission? That should be him, last Uchicha, avenger of his clan! When that was going Kakashi was trying to suffocate Hanoyu with his concentrate KI. Anko notice that and trow kunai at cyclop. Trough it was not necessary as blond just shrugged this off as it was nothing. Still her fellow Konoha nin was targeting HER team member.

" What that was about perv?" Hatake just bring out his book and said nothing. Slight cough brought their attention back to Sandime.

" As I was saying Team 8 was requested by Fire Daymo to deliver package to him. You are to leave on sunrise by west gate."

" Why in the hell they were requested?" Kiba shouted. He was jealous of them.

" If I want to question it probably was suggestion of Yoshiko-sama as they make Tora to stop running from her. She is his wife after all." Now most present was believered. Caching Tora was almost tradition, always present challenge for number of teams in past, and now immortal nightmare of all older generations has been stopped by team of losers, freaks. And everyone has one word on mind 'How?!'. Hinata delivered answer for that.

" Ano we just point that if she would be more gentle with poor cat he stop running." So mystery was solved. As they were to leave Sakura remembered her Sasuke 'rightful demand' for higher rank mission.

"What mission we will receive Hokage-sama?" Old man reach for D-rank scroll to assign Team 7 next chore.

" I will not do any more D-rank. I demand C-rank or higher mission. I'm better that team Loser." Just now Kakashi realized himself in what deep shit his favorite student throw them. Hokage let slip some of his killing intent at arrogant boy and declare in calm tone.

"For next week Team 7 is assigned to work on Katakana-san cow farm without pay. Dismissed."

Before furious avenger could make more damage Hatake swiftly chop him in base of his neck and with unconscious boy over shoulder left room cursing his own stupidity to not stop a Uchicha sooner. Rest of team followed with Kiba angrily glaring at his idiotic teammate and Sakura blaming(you have 3 shots... and answer is(drums)) Team 8.

Trip to capitol was relaxing after boring D-rank and Naruto was glad that he can met Hagashi-oji-san again as he last saw him three years back on chunin finals in Konoha. When they entered Daymo office she nearly has heart attack. Why? Because of Naruto and what he did second after entering a room.

"Yo old man." He also added hand gesture. She awaited worst case scenario when Fire Lord speak.

" Long time no see gaki." Older man went up to hug blond half Kitsune as he take off his hood.

"You know each other?" Anko could only guess how many more powerful allies this kid have. Her team was decent enough to look embarrassed.

"I didn't tell you Anko-sensei? Sorry." He grinned sheepishly." We know each other from after my accident." He explained to his sensei episode with Kakashi after she asked about incident in tower on the way there."So why you wanted to see me oji-san?" Daymo let a small chuckle.

" To congratulate you and to wish you luck on new patch of life. Beside I did not see you for long time." He explained jovially. They spend nice day with Fire Lord. To Naruto's great suprise Anko wear traditional purple kimono with tree design and was looking stunning. Even a way she was moving and speaking was different from usual. Overall it was nice change. They end that day with diner in most exclusive restaurant in capitol.

Next day was spent on slow way back to village. Upon returning they reported successful mission and receive day off.

" So what we should do Hina-chan?"

" I think we may get Yugito-chan and Hana-chan and go to picnic together. We don't spend much time with them lately." She rest her head on his shoulder as they walk trough streets of Konoha.

" I would like that. I can wait for chunin exam. After I make chunin we will become one big family." He smiled at women beside him." It is funny you know? Few years ago I haw no one now I haw clan and three wonderful women by my side." She nuzzled his neck.

" But that cost you so much. Because of their ignorance you lost you childhood. We matured so fast." She signed. He lift her chin and kiss her gently.

" It was far trade." He kissed her more deeply. Her eyes glazed over and his unfocused. He was soon waked up by someone glooming him from behind and kissing him hungrily.

" I see you back Naru-kun. I was so lonely without you." Blond girl hang on his other arm. Now he was taller than her even if just by half of head. He blushed under his hood.

" Hi Yugi-chan. I was on my way to pick you from academy." She give him big smile. With girl on both arms he started walking home. And jet again was assaulted by Inuzuka girl barely two steps from doors.

" Naru-channnn! You don't forget about me don't you?" She has dangerous gleam in her eyes.

" No! I don't Hana-chan! I swear!" She bit him lightly in neck on what he shivered.

" I hope so." She was sensitive about that and he know that very good. She acted that way from a moment after accepting his proposal. They prepare a food and made the way to pond in Uzumaki ground. Here Naruto was free to take of his jacket and be himself. After meal he sat under tree and watch girls play in water. He was smiling haply thinking how lucky he was. He loved them all but Hinata was more special than other two for him. They know that and accepted that she was on first place in his heart because they also hold special place in his heart. Because of clan restoration act he must find one more girl he marry after he become chunin or on his 16 birthday. He also was thinking about a night when he claim Hinata as his mate and she become like him a Hanoyu. It was hard for him that only she will stay by his side for eternity but other girls accepted that their time with him was limited by the fact of how short and fragile human life is never less they chose that path. He was break from his musing as girls take him by suprise and shove him in water but he was quick enough to use his tails to take them with him and they play until sunset.

About midnight he careful sneak outside only in his cargo pants. Full moon was hovering in sky and his demonic blood was boiling. As every month he was dancing in moonlight with other animals joining him in his escapade. He just work that on them when moon was full. Unaware to deep in his trance he found himself on training ground and after hearing human speak he recover some form of awareness.

" Who are you?" Fox boy sat on all four, tails lazy swaying behind him. Facing him was boy clad in green spandex bowl cut and looking alive bushy eyebrows. He don't fell any hostile felling from him so he answered him as he was in playful mood he tiled his head after perching himself on one of training post.

" That should be obvious. I'm half-blood trickster kitsune Uzumaki Naruto Demon of Leaf. And who you are? No one warm you that is dangerous there in nights of full moon, because it is my night? You may find in morning that you are quite not yourself. That of course depend on my mood and you behavior." He said playing with his tails and observing other foxes playing on clearing. Trough his mind were rolling various ideas what trick play on boy. When he was meting someone before he wiped their memory and sometimes insert fake memories.

" I'm Beautiful Green Best of Konoha Rock Lee. I was training in that youthful night. Do I really should be afraid of you?" He has awed look in his eyes seeing Naruto on moon background. Hinata say to him in one night like that that he look majestic in moonlight.

" As I say that depend. Say why you try so hard?" Lee relaksed and sat crossleged facing him.

" Because I can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu I want be master of taijutsu like my sensei Maito Gai. I want my flames of youth burn brightly as his!" Fire was shown in his eyes.

"Ne.. what do you say we spar? I am in good mood and this should be fun." With foxy grin he jump on ground and wait for his opponent to take fighting stance. Then they rushed at each other and for hour they spar talking and smiling under spell of moon. They collapsed side by side laughing loudly.

" That spar was even better than with my sensei. I didn't haw so much fun before Naruto-kun."

" Jeh! It was fun Lee. If you want to spar some time later you can find me. Ask that prick Neji if you haw to." Lee look at him.

" You know him Naruto-kun?" Naruto grimaced and signed.

" As sad as it is he is now a family to me." Bushy brows knitted in concentration.

" Neji-kun never say a word about you, and you are not a Hyuga so how you are related?" Hanoyu laughed.

" I'm married to his cousin Hinata-chan from Main branch. Some of this days I kick his ass for what he was saying to her." He clenched his fist." Ne .. Lee why you did not run or attack me when you saw me?" Older boy looked surprised.

" Why should I? You mean no harm to me." Kitsune gestured at his tails and ears.

" Because I'm different a demon." Blond wait for answer.

" That mean nothing. Everyone is different than others." Naruto send him grateful smile before looking at fading moon as mischievous smile appear on his lips.

" Say Fuzzy Brows, do you want to be able to use chakra?" Lee was sweeting bullets seeing his smile.

" I think so that let me become better ninja. Why do you ask?" Before green clad genin could react tip of tail was touching his forehead and his eyes closed. Wisp of orange chakra went trough his body all that take few seconds.

" You can come now. He is asleep." From forest emerged carbon copy of Lee just older." It is not nice to spy even on you own student Maito-san."

" I just look out for my pupil. He work hard especially after losing to Neji. He want to prove himself. Overcome his weakness." He was looking on his student with admiration and worry in eyes." I don't see him that happy as tonight often. He don't have many friends. I'm sure you know how cruel people are Uzumaki-san." Naruto know and just nodded.

" When he wake up he should train hard in chakra control. If he would like he can come over to my place and I will more than happy to teach him some ninjutsu. Time for me to go. Morning is coming. Ja ne sensei." With that fox boy disappear among treas. Short before sunrise he went to bed and snuggled close to his wife.

On noon when he ate lunch he went to open door wearing the same attire like last night. On doorstep was standing full Team Gai. Tenten gasped surprised, Neji scowled and spandex duo send him blinding smile.

" Come in. I just have lunch you are welcome to join."

" I think that me team take on you offer as we just end our sparing session." They went inside and he guide them back to kitchen very aware looks he received from Tenten. Look like they don't warn her beforehand. He gestured them to sit and eat.

" So who you may be if may ask? I know Lee and Gai-sensei and my favorite cousin Neji-chan." He send Hyuga boy shit eating grin. How he loved to insult him. They were gob smacked.

" Tenten. I'm weapon specialist. But who are you? What in hell are you? If I didn't know better I would think it is a joke." Lee was first to react as Naruto just sip his tea.

" Don't be rude Tenten." She mumbled quiet 'Sorry'.

" I'm used to this. Don't worry Tenten. Not every day you can see me without my jacket. You should remember me from academy. I was year lower than you Uzumaki Naruto."

" You are that kid wearing that orange jacket with hood."

" Jeh. Now you know why. I'm Hanoyu Kitsune and junchiriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. Because of some accident I look like I am now." He send her his foxy grin. Just then Yugito entered the scene and kiss his cheek.

" I see we have guest. Hello Neji-chan it was a while." He send her glare." So Naru-kun what do you do this time?" She said with stern voice.

" Not a thing Yugo-chan. I want you to met Maito Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten." She throw suspicious glance at kunochi." She is to be fourth?" Naruto splined his tea. Neji smirked and answered.

" Naruto-sama was put under clan restoration law and need at lest four wifes before he turn 16 or council will chose for him."

" So you would have harem?" Kitsune shake his head 'no'.

" it is not like that. Not harem, I'm not a perv!" Seeing Yugito smirk he screech his head." Ok! A small one! But no harem- family." He stated calmly, Neji snored Naruto send him dirty look and Yugito smack his head. Team Gai was amused.

" So you haw already three wifes" Tenten was prying deeper.

" Just one. Hinata-chan Neji cousin. Yugito-chan and Hana Inuzuka will marry me after I become chunin." She was looking from him to annoyed Neji and burst laughing.

" What so funny?" Tenten get her breath under control.

" It just so damn funny that you are now a family. Some one like you in Hyuga clan. I would like to met that wife of yours." Naruto shake his head.

" You get this wrong Tenten. It is other way around. It was Hyuga that was married in Uzumaki clan. So summing things up after Hina-chan become Uzumaki rest of Hyuga's are cold bastards as Neji-chan." Whack!

" What I told you about calling Neji-nii-san like that?" Naruto was now sporting rater large bump on his head.

" You didn't need to hit that hard Tenshi-chan." He whined. This was getting more interesting with each passing moment.

" I'm sorry for him. He is always like that after full moon." After that they echange greetings. Tenten and two other kunochi went outside to talk more and Neji was roaming in library. Three shinobi also get outside to help Lee with chakra control as he was long way to go. Evening was just for Hinata and Naruto and ended in bed after heavy make out session.

Next day they receive they second C-rank. Patrol of Iwa border. Hokage was looking worried at Naruto who to catch a implications. Naruto just smirked.

" I would like that ji-san. Maybe I test myself to my fullest." Report that was send after week of patrol state that they encounter jonin and four chunin. Their heads were put in storage seal on bottom of report.

" Do you think they send some more Anko-sensei? That one we interrogate say it was mission requested by higher up." Naruto was bored, it was week after they killed Iwa nin that came after them.

" Don't be so eager gaki. Next time they send some one stronger."

" He know that sensei. It is why he is so impatient." Hinata say.

" They were no challenge. It seem that Iwa has lower standards as Konoha." Shino supilled. Anko beamed.

" You are best team I could dream of. I so proud of you." Anime tears flow from her eyes as she hug nearest person which was Hinata who face fault. They continued they watch. Two days before end of their shift they were confronted by 3 jonin.

" Ne Anko-sensei I make dibs on that bald one."

" You are no fun. I take that one in blue. Shino Hinata take last one." That piss them of. They were asignet like practice target.

" You think you can take on jonin orange freak?"

" I think I can." with grin on face his tails shot forward and screwed his opponent who was caught completely of guard by that move. Anko killed her opponent in one move with her snakes and Hinata was disabling the one they captured. They win because their opponents underestimate them.

Anko interrogate that one. They did not find nothing of value and let him go to say hi from Demon of the Leaf. Group of chunins relive them on border patrol.

Shortly after moving back home message pigeon bring them new orders.

" What it is now Anko-sensei?" All of them wanted to be home as fast as they could due to long mission.

" We are to head to Wave Country. Look like team 7 was beaten to pulp by Momochi Zabuza Demon of the Bloody Mist and they need back up." Naruto grinned at mention of Kakashi team beaten even widen hearing of other demon.

" So what we are waiting for? Lets go I want to met that other Demon." Rest of team only sight but sped up noticeably. Two days later on sun down they knocked on Tazuna door.

" How I can help you?" Dark haired young woman who opened door asked them eying them.

" Good evening. We are here as back up from Konoha." On that women opened doors and let them in. on the table was siting Sakura with one hand in sling in other kunai. She looked pretty beat up.

" It's just us Sakura-san. Can you report what is your team status?"

" Hai Anko-sensei. Kakashi-sensei is severely injured in arm, Kiba has few broken ribs and Sasuke-kun was cut in stomach, I haw only broken arm." Hinata went to check on them as she know some medical jutsu.

" Now tell me what happened." Before Pinky could say a word Hinata call for Naruto who rushed to her. He entered a room where on three futons lay members of team 7. Hinata was kneeling by Kakashi.

" You need me Hina-chan?"

" I would like you to lend me a hand. I can't help them enough with what I can do." He gritted his teeth when he looked at Kakashi but did as Hinata asked him. His nest was nearly empty moment later as his allays take care of worst injures.

" Sorry Hime but I do only enough to keep them alive. Please don't make me to do more." His fist were clenched tight, he wasn't looking in her eyes so she did not see anger din them.

" I would never ask more of you." He nodded and left room to let her work. He entered kitchen to hear as Anko said.

" So he is still alive. You team will remain here to guard Tazuna family and recover we will guard him on bridge." Sakura was believered.

" But is our team mission! You can order us around!" Anko lost patience. How stupid that girl was? And she was top of class?

" Listen to me little girl" jonin said leaking ki" you sensei is out of fight so I am next in chain of command so you will listen to me as genin like you should. Beside how in the hell do you want fulfill you mission if you team is all injured and unable to fight opponents like Zabuza? You kill him with you screeching voice?" Now girl was close to collapse under pressure but Anko stopped her action." Now go and help Hinata." Banshee just did that passing by Naruto. Moment later they herd her screaming probably she saw spiders at work and then sound of body hitting floor. Both hanoyu and Snake Mistress rolled eyes.

" I prepare room for you." Tsunami was about to go and do so before Naruto stop her.

" We aperacite a offer but we prefer to sleep outside in tents beside other team would be offended by my presence. Personal business." Women just nodded. Naruto collected Hinata and they come to camp made by Shino.

Next morning Hinata stayed to nurse wounded with Sakura as three others went to guard a bridge. Strolling trough town Naruto clenched his fist with anger seeing how people live under Gato rules. When they arrived at building side Naruto asked Tazuna.

" Do you need more people Tazuna-san?"

" Sure kid. But you don't find any around here." Blond smirked under his hood as he made few hundreds Kage Bunshin.

" They are enough?"

" If they can work that will do." And with that old drunk started organize them. Bridge was going to be finished week earlier than Tazuna expected if he will haw so much help every day.

Team 7 recovering was going nicely but none of them was jet awake. Guard duty on bridge was responsibility of three man genin team as Anko stayed at house to protect Tazuna family and fallen comrades. It was two days before completing a bridge. Naruto was sleeping in woods by himself cowered by his tails after hard training to relive his anger at complaining Inari.

Soft footsteps wake him up. They were to close to avoid meting so he faced his quest. His gold tails and hairs shone brightly in morning sun. Visitor was a young woman maybe 15 she looked at his form in awe.

" Kawaii!!" He nearly fall over at that and stars in girl eyes. Moment later he was glomped by said girl.

"Can you get of me? My wife may be here any moment and I don't think she would want talk about situation." Let say that did not help so using his always handy tails he remove her from himself. In effect she regain control over herself.

" Sorry Kitsune-san. I couldn't help myself." He backed away few feat.

" It is normal female reaction I'm bit used to that. My name Uzumaki Naruto. What is yours?"

" Haku. I never seen anyone like you. What are you doing here?"

" I on a mission Haku-chan. I and my team guard Tazuna but you know that. As to my look I half demon not that many people know. It happened few years back. So what you are doing here?" She was surprised when he mentioned that he was part of ninja team more that he know that she know of them.

" I gather herbs for my precious person. Do you haw precious people Naruto-kun?"

" Quite few and the most funny thing is I gained them after my accident. They don't care what I haw locked inside me or how I look like. Heck, I already haw wife and two fiancées I love very much." She smiled seeing look on his face when he talked about them." You know Haku-chan, I was like you before Kyuubi save me. I too I'm container of biuji so is my other girlfriend Yugito-chan, she has Nekomanta inside her. Yours is Sanbi." She take step back from him.

" How do you know. I didn't tell this even to Zabuza-sama."

" Kyuubi is King of Demons. He can feel his underlings."

" What are you going to do now?" She knew he has no chance to oppose him if he attack her.

" I have proposition for you as you are container as I. Go with me back to Konoha. You will be under my protection and can start a new. That same for Zabuza and I assure you he know. I don't know him but he cared for you when no one would even if he just use you. For that I grateful. He save you from hell of loneness so he is ok in my book. Only rules are that you pledge you loyally to Leaf and don't cause to much trouble. I will wait for you answer." Haku looked down.

" Zabuza-sama never submit to you."

" I don't ask him to submit. I ask for you cooperation. See you soon Haku-chan." He disappear in gust of wind.

He reappear on lake not to far from Tazuna house and was spotted by Inari who was siting on shore. He didn't expect anyone here that early. Kid watched awestruck, in his head what Naruto said about his childhood fall in place as he recognize clothes.

" It is why they hate you?" Naruto look at him with sad eyes.

" No. It not my look but a something that made me look like that. You are one of few who saw me like that. I would ask you not to talk about it to anybody just jet."

" I promise Nii-san!" Naruto hide his features under his jacket and take boy home with him.

They arrived at bridge before any workers did. On construction side were standing two figures.

" Stay with old man Shino, Hinata-chan. I see what their answer is." He stopped few couple feet away from them." What you decide?"

" I want to see you face boy." Zabuza said. Naruto take of his jacket." So you are real thing, huh. I will not serve a weakling. If you bet me we will join you. Do you accept?"

" I do. Let begin Zabuza. I show you my power." Mist rolled on bridge obscuring view of battle. " I tell you something Zabuza. My primary element is wind and I want them to see our battle." His tails move as fan and produce strong wind that disperses fog. That show them mist nin standing twenty feet in front of him with his zanbato on shoulder.

" This is going to be interesting." And he rushed at him with his sword with intention to cut him in half. Blonde blocked with three pronged kunai." You can block my strike?"

" And more." With this said wind blade extended from middle and cut nukenin bandages. He jump backward. Visibly impressed. They started forming seals. Torrent of water was canceled by air bullet. They echanged couple more jutsu Naruto always countered with similar technique from wind element. Zabuza was tired as he used his most powerful moves and was back to taijutsu-kenjutsu fight. It was obvious that he was losing. With one of his strikes he lost his zanbato and Naruto pointed his kunai on his throat. Zabuza erupted with loud laughter.

" It was marvelous fight. Demon of the Mist lost to Wind Demon of Leaf. I forfeit and accept you offer." Kitsune remove his weapon.

" I glad that you saw it in my way Demon of the Mist." From side someone called.

" I know that you are useless Zabuza. You are no Demon but loser. Get beaten by some freak. Its good that I haw back up plan. I kill you and take bounty for you head as planed." It was short man in sunglasses and arm in sling with army of thugs behind." Now I get my revenge on that little bitch for what she did to me" He smiled lecherously" after my men get some fun with her." Zabuza was about to rush and kill a little bastard but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder.

" You are Gato?" He asked in light tone but his eyes narrowed. " I show you what a demon would do when you threaten his friends." That was said with low growl and fall on all fours. Businessman give order to attack. Naruto said name of his technique in low voice.

" Demon art: Dance of Kyuubi." His tails shot forward cowered in thick layer of wind chakra. As name suggested tails move like that was some sort of dance, deadly dance as tails cut and stab everyone opponent on their way. Gato die riped in pieces from inside out in shower of blood, organs and body parts. Naruto was breathing deep as this move take lot of him. When he looked at his comrades Tazuna was vomiting, swordsman nodded with respect and approval, Shino was Shino, females were little green. It was scene on witch Anko arrived.

" I see you handled things there. Hinata, Shino clean this mess." Haku join them and in few minutes not even a drop of blood was present thanks to water techniques and Aburame bugs." They tried to take house. When I get rid of them I rush there. Kakashi and boys wake up."

" I must have give them not enough of drought but I think that ok sensei?" Anko nodded at Hinata.

" Now we must get back to Tazuna place.

Team 7 wasn't happy that someone take their mission but they could not do a thing about it now. Sasuke was angry that team 8 take glory belonged to him and on top of that man who beat them was now under Naruto protection and would be part of Leaf. Kakashi was glaring at them but not voiced his opinion knowing Anko temper but he promised himself to report this to Hokage and council. He take his team back to Konoha next morning when most was asleep. The same day Demon team as they start call themselves also left in noon and were first to cross new bridge with promise to visit Naruto then promised then to notice them about chunin exam so they could watch him. They left in hurry as they wanted to get back home that same day.

" Hej! We didn't name bridge jet!" Someone called.

" Name of this bridge would be 'Great Uzumaki Bridge' in thanks for hero of Wave Country." Tazuna maybe a drunk but he was old and wise. They sure would hear about young hanoyu a lot in future. He would be sure not to miss that exam.


	7. Chapter 7

Team 8 reach Konoha in evening with no trace of Team 7. Installing Zabuza as Leaf ninja was troublesome but was done, with Haku was much easier as she was not marked as ninja. They receive rank of jonin and chunin also they probation would take few months under Naruto responsibility. Temporally they stayed at Uzumaki compound. Naruto give them one of houses for themselves. After being glomped by his girlfriends, he introduce new addiction to they group. Yugito immediately after meal take Haku for a talk in private.

After two days of rest they resumed training and Anko nominated them for chunin exam. In span of week Haku was taken interest in Lee who was coming to Naruto for chakra exercise and spars. But their training time was cut short as both train for exams and they didn't want to reveal their secrets so Haku was more than happy to work with Lee on chakra. Zabuza become quick friends with Hayate Konoha kenjutsu specialist who challenge Demon of Mist on second day of his arrival. Ex- mist nin was delighted at prospect of fight with other swordsman and people often see them together. They still spar as so far every match was called a draw. In all both new Konoha ninja liked it in village.

It was that day of month that Naruto play with Konohamaru Corps. They were playing in hide and seek and were running. Konohamaru was unfortunate enough to crash in foreign ninja. When hanoyu appear in alley boy was struggling to get free.

" Oi! Makeup boy leave Kono-chan alone." Blonde girl that accompanied said boy looked at hooded figure.

" Make me loser." Dangerous glint crossed Naruto's eyes and before any of them could blink black clad boy was on his ass and Sandime grandson was hiding behind blonde boy.

" Next time when you would visit allied village don't pick a fight or you get you as kicked solid if not by them then by that red head with gourd over there." He looked at said ninja. Who used Suna shunshin to appear in front of him.

" I sorry for my sibling. He don't do that again. I'm Garra of the Desert and you?"

" Uzumaki Naruto." He looked his eyes with red head and lifted his hood enough for him to see his fox features. " Junchiriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune so better don't try anything funny in my village brother. I would like to talk with you both after exam." Garra grab his head as in pain.

" We are leaving." With that Suna team left. Kitsune escorted kids to their homes and head to met his team at academy. Together they entered building about half an hour earlier than needed to scout other teams so they walk past by Izumo and Koteksu who were henged as genins. Anko warm them not to kill to many other genins because they need more than one team for finals on what they answered that they try but they don't make any promises. Jonin present would laugh at that if not for malicious aura that they made. They were especially creped out by Hinatas innocent smile. How someone like her could look so frightening they didn't know.

As they waited many others teams steal nervous glance at them entering exam room warned by their sensei. Shortly before start of test Team Gai made appearance and then team 7 with Uchicha looking like someone kick his ass. Judging from dirty looks he cast at Lee they put it together and Naruto loudly congratulate green clad genin. Soon enough Shikamaru and Choji come to great Naruto and catch up. Then without warming Naruto spun around and dig his elbow in Kiba stomach as he was trying to grab Hinata butt.

" I think you don't understand Inuzuka-san that she is out of you range now. He is MY wife so keep you hands away from her." He growled at other boy." It is only warming you get. Next time I let her neuter you." Then he heard his name being called. It was Sasuke asking gray haired older genin in glass for information.

" You know they names its not fun. Let see. Rock Lee 25-d, 32-c rank mission. Graduate last year. Taijutsu specialist. It said that he can't perform any gen- and ninjutsu. Now Garra 5-d, 12-c and 1-b ranked mission. He is your age. It say he never has even scratched on a mission. Next Uzumaki Naruto. 50-d, 2-c and 2-a ranked mission. On his second mission he killed Iwa chunin and jonin. In Wave country is considering as hero and bridge was named after him as he defeat Momochi Zabuza Demon of the 'Bloody' Mist after that he bring him to Konoha and installed as Leaf ninja. On that same mission single handed massacred small army of thugs. He gain codename Wind Demon of Leaf given to him by Zabuza." Sakura looked at him with fear as did Ino. Kiba and Sasuke were angry that it was not them. Others already know that.

" Kabuto-san, right?" As genin nodded blonde continued." You may add that they were killed in one shot. Rest of you info is perfect."

" Well I don't haw you statistic regrades combat ability." Four eye said sheepishly. Naruto send him smile but his voice was hard like steel.

" And it will stay that way." Naruto stopped listening as Kabuto talked about hidden villages. He grimaced as his sensitive ears were hit by Sound nin attack. ( You know what was next). When Ibiki finished doors burst open and mist obscured view in classroom and when she lifted beside Ibiki was standing Zabuza. One difference in him was headband and jonin jacket he now wear.

" Listen brats I'm you second examiner Momochi Zabuza. Now move you asses and follow me for you next exam." With no other choice as to follow they arrived to area 44.

" Next stage of exam will take place in Forest of Death. Each team receive scroll. Heaven or earth. You objective is to gain pair of scrolls and get to tower in middle. You are not supposed to open them before you reach tower or you get nasty suprise. This part of exam haw 5 days time limit. Now sign that form and for three of them you get scroll. Its all you need to know." He lay stack of papers on rock so they could get forms. Most was to terrified to ask a question and the one who wasn't didn't haw any. Soon they were stationed by gates.

" How it look Hinata?" Naruto asked.

" Iwa team would suit us well."

" I would agree. I put a female bug on them and they are closes to us."

" So we kick theirs asses take scroll and we are off to tower."

" It would seem so Naruto. It give us four days of rest." Signal was given and gates opened. Team Demon was on hunt.

Iwa nins didn't know what hit them and was laing on ground unconscious as theirs opponents make quick way to tower and beat last record. New one was less than two hours. After them come Sand team. With nothing else to do Naruto waited for Garra to be away from his group. It didn't take long. He noticed his team and left after red head.

" We must talk brother." Garra was looking at him with his emotion less eyes.

" We have nothing to talk about." His sand started moving to blonde." You prove my existence Uzumaki." Hanoyu eyes hardened and he concentrated his killing intent on Garra. Sand retread and his master wasn't able to move. Firs time in his life Garra was defenseless on mercy of his enemy. Naruto was furious. Not only at fellow container but at his village. What they did to him to make him like that. In that moment blonde promised himself that he set him straight.

" What they are done to you? What make you so blood thirsty?" Naruto looked him over then rip his shirt. There on his chest was incomplete seal but even so Shukaku was one of most peaceful biuji or it was what fox said about him. One tail was known from his love to desert he liked to look at. He use to hide himself for prying eyes as he detested fighting. So hanoyu lifted some of pressure just enough to make Garra talk.

" Why one tail act like this?"

" I don't know. He was always like that. His last vessel could say more if he was alive." Now they slowly were getting to something.

" How he died? Who he was?"

" It was some priest. He died when they extracted Shukaku. I don't know more." Killing intent disappear completely but sand shinobi was to afraid to move as Kitsune vessel and his tenant were thinking and it dawned at them.

" Both of them are there. That must be it. They removed priest soul together with demon and they went insane because without seal to separate them they must somehow share a mind and nothing is controlling that. " He looked at Garra." I help you but only if you don't cripple any of you opponents. If you kill anyone of my friends you will share that same fate. Are I'm clear?" Garra nodded. Naruto went outside leaving scared Junchiriki where he was. Not wasting any time he send one of his spiders to Arachi requesting help as nor he nor Kyuubi has even slight idea what to do. For rest of stay in tower only one thing happened. Second day more Anbu arrived at tower and no one said why. Something happened in forest or in village. It was all they were sure of. Sarutobi didn't say a thing opening preliminary. ( Sasuke, Sakura and Shino fights without change).

It was his time and he was paired with Kiba.

" We show him who is Alpha here. What are you say Akamaru?" His partner run to hide behind Hana who was there as pet doctor. Kiba just gaped as his partner left him but moment later he smiled." You to think that I don't need your help to beet him?" Akamaru whined but his partner ignored him. Hana just palmed her face at how arrogant her brother become. He definitely was around Uchicha to much. She hoped that Naruto got easy on him after all it was her brother. Blonde was patiently waiting on arena.

" I show Hinata-chan how weak you are Naruto. My sister to would see what a loser you are." Hanoyu send him cold glare.

" You crossed a line there Kiba. You may insult me but you insulted also them suggesting that they chose unwise. Forfeit now and you wouldn't need to be hospitalized." He was deadly serious with that but Inuzuka boy ignored a warning.

" Can we start our match?" Naruto send apologetic smile to Hana as Hayate started fight. Kiba rushed without thinking and kitsune sidestepped that same with next even as he used his clan jutsu. Kiba was pised. He threw smoke bombs and used Gatsuga but he forget that his opponent also possessed heightened senses so it was no suprise when he flew from smoke and crashed in arena wall making impressive dent. Short gale of wind cleared air. Dog boy left on stretches unconscious with several broken bones. Hinatas opponent was Choji who forfeit as he was well aware that he was no match for her. Neji bet Dosu in few moves. Lee lost to Garra but he would be alright. Naruto end fighting Sasuke in finals in first match. Hinata was paired as Shikamaru second opponent in last fight in first round. Neji receive Garra. As reward for reaching finals Anko pay for a dinner.

Next day kunochi made trip to Konoha bath house and asked Naruto to watch out for pervert that was noticed in neighborhood . He sat at tree with good view for wall of female section. After hour of waiting he come. Long white hair, red clothes. He was few meters from wall when he stopped because of killing intent send at him. Naruto give him that guy was good as he momentary was ready for fight facing his position on tree.

" I highly advice you to come some other time old man. I don't practically care if you peep on women but its just you luck that my wife, girlfriends and sensei chose today to relax." Old man blinked.

" You are serious gaki? I can wipe ground using you as broom."

" If I was a human you probably right again your luck suck because I'm not human plus I never alone Ero-sanin." Naruto recognize him from his father description." Beside I would expect that when you come to village as responsible godfather you go to see you godson." Naruto jumped down. Jiraya narrowed his eyes at him.

" Who are you kid? And what are you talking about? I don't have any family left. So answer me before I make you."

" You didn't visit old man? You don't know jet?" Naruto released his tails and take hood down. Jiraya fists clenched as Naruto smiled sadly at him. " Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto in all my glory."

" How it happened did Kyuubi tried to take over you body?" Sanin was nervous as hell. He abandoned his godson for 14 years. Sarutobi was sending him messages calling him to get back but he ignored him.

" Nothing like that perv. He save my life. If not for him I would be dead long time ago. Not many people know but they find out on finals before first match. I'm sick of hiding."

" But what happened to change you like that?" Naruto hesitated a moment.

" I was nearly cut in half by Chidori. From middle of seal up to left shoulder." He didn't say who did this but only one person know that jutsu." I was six then. It awakened my bloodlimit. Near death experience I mean." He let his bugs crawl on his naked arms." After transformation I gained other limit or rather anti limit." Jiraya processed information and trying to calm himself.

" He was punished, right?" Blonde look at him like at idiot. Dread filled sanin old heart.

" Are you nuts? How Hokage could punish village hero plus lack of evidence. Who would belive in my testimony? They would've say that I did that to myself." He shake his head and Jiraya felt even worse than ever. Death of ninja was normal thing even if it is close person but abuse that child went trough...

" You haw it rough?" Naruto eyes became hollow when he answered.

" I can sum it saying that not many things suprise me in ninja life." He said it in neutral tone. " I think that enough about me. What are you doing in village after all that time?"

" My spy network give me some hints that something is going to happen to village. And to conduct my research." He poofed his chest proudly.

" For what?" Sanin reach to his pocked and show him orange book.

" You write that awesome book?"

" You read my work gaki?" Naruto snored.

" Of course I read them. Together with my wife." Jiraya blinked. Wife?

" You want me to belive you are already in relationship? With who?" What parents let their offspring to marry him or she is orphan?

" Why so surprised? I part kitsune. I have that kind of things in blood. We made our relationship legal when we become genins. Hina-chan was from Hyuga clan but Council exiled her with approval of her father, Hiashi. Then you have my other two girlfriends Hana Inuzuka and Nii Yugito Junchiriki of Nekomanta from Kumo." Jiraya was slack jawed. That kid get Hyuga princes? Hell, all Hyuga women were said to be passionate in love. Plus two more girls one wild and second with cat demon. That kid has lady Fortune in pocket. " They become part of Uzumaki clan when I reach chunin rank."

" And they are behind that wall?" Naruto shot him a glare.

" One look and I neuter you and leave for Anko-sensei and girls." Jiraya got pale and shuttered.

" Mitarashi Anko?"

" One and only." Sanin thanked his lucky star that Naruto stopped him in time. If snake mistress notice him... he shuddered at that. Meantime Naruto hide his kitsune parts and then they both talked or Jiraya was telling blonde about his father genin days. Its how girls find them. Siting on tree deep in conversation. Anko immediately recognize one of legendary sanins.

" You are back Jiraya-sama?" Both men looked at her.

" Look like it. I going to prepare gaki for finals so you would have more time for you other students."

" Naruto is my student only on paper. I have nothing I could teach that brat. Hell he is better than I'm. He is just lacking experience. But that he can only gather by himself." As toad hermit was busy with conversation Naruto was flirting with his girls and did not saw looks that sanin send his way.

Naruto was back from his training with Jiraya. It was two weeks as he started training under toad hermit and with each day Naruto progressed fruiter on outstanding rate thanks to Kyuubi help and sanin making him to find solutions for given task. His temporally teacher was taken aback by his ingenious solutions. Because he was teach by different people and demon who used chakra in ways that people did not and was passing that knowledge to his vessel, teenager was looking for solutions around himself or from what he know. Also he give a try for ideas from outside the box that is human rules and data passed from generation to generation. Jiraya himself pick up few new tricks and ideas he wanted to try. He was much alike with Arachi in that department. Toad sage was called a world Seal Master after his student pass away but that person was damn close to Minato abilities. He was older and more experienced it was his advantage and disadvantage as he fall in sort of routine and it take him longer to look for new ways. Never less he made huge progress with researching Cursed Seal of Heaven. He was far from finding a way to remove her but he has down mechanism of work for it. Still unknown was source of purple chakra or how Orochimaru is able to corrupt marked by him. Two projects were finished never the less. Solution for Garra problem was in front of them all that time- Yugito or rather Nekomanta powers. It was her specialty to manipulate souls of dead. Its how she make a army of zombie. She summon their souls to serve her. Technically she can reverse that process and forcefully send soul on other side where she belong. Other project that would be realized was a first problem they wanted to solve. Kyuubi separate body was complete. If not for hair and eye color and lack of scar Kira would look like copy of Naruto. Arachi explained that with time it would slightly change in response to pure demonic chakra that he posses. Jiraya was helping prepare transfer. Series of complicated seals were painted all over room where this would take place. Uzumaki was laing on his back only in boxers like empty body. Jiraya was checking last time if seal array was painted in right way. He take his position across from Yugito and Arachi. On signal three of them started pumping massive amounts of chakra to initialize process as to when it start Kyuubi chakra would maintain rest of process. Enormous burst was need to broke seal on Naruto stomach and to ensure that everything stay inside. And all went as planed as red chakra started her way trough array of seals. Procedure take no more than half of hour. Both were out cold but alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finals**

Naruto was standing in his usual gear. Uchicha nowhere to be seen. He appear on third call in whirl of leafs with Kakashi by his side with his usual eye smile.

" I hope we are not late?" Genma give them annoyed look.

" You get there barely on time. Now get hell out of there Kakashi." Cyclops jonin was gone in blink of an eye. He take position beside Gai and behind him in one row were siting Kira, Yugito and Hana with her brother.

" We will begin first match of this chunin exam Sasuke Uchicha vs " He smirked" Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto of Kitsune Clan." After that many shouts rise on tribune but they fell silent when Naruto take off his jacket that made her way all way to Kyuubi and girls. Everyone stared at him. Villagers with hate and newcomers with curiosity and awe at sight of him. Uchicha looked surprised at him for a moment before smirking.

" Fancy henge you pull there dobe. You think I believe that you are real? Pathetic." Naruto just looked at him with his slitted eyes.

" And why do you not use that fancy eyes of yours? It would be last time I let you use them on this arena." He said this in serious leveled tone. Sharingan user was beyond angry. Some wimp dare to claim that he can stop HIM. He activated his doijutsu and confirmed that indeed it is how blonde look like under that jacked of his.

" So what are you loser? But it don't matter as you lose there by my hand." He was arrogant even now.

" It is beyond you to bet me. You are merely pathetic human thief of hard work. I'm hanoyu. Half demon. And even if that was not the case I'm Junchiriki of Kyuubi who made me as I'm now. Let see how you can handle a fight without that eyes of yours." Hanoyu eyes brighten for a moment and Sharingan fade. Uchicha was furiously trying to activate them again but with no success. So he glared at his opponent who was watching him amused.

" I see you did not make you homework. You see side effect of me becoming what I'm now was is creation of new bloodlimit. I call it Kyuugan and it allow me deactivate any bloodline. I make it easier on you. I don't leave this spot. Lets begin." Uchicha ran blindly at Naruto who just stand there hands crossed on his chest. As duck head throw a punch at him hanoyu effortlessly blocked with his tail. It repeat for some time. Sasuke was trying to punch him moving fast around him as every attempt to strike blonde was blocked by tail. Frustrated Uchicha walk on wall and activated Chidori. With cry he rushed at still figure. Few feet from connecting cocky bastard was hoisted in to air by tail wrapped around his legs. Before he could react he was thrown in to wall. He make pretty deep dent with that. When duck head boy stand again he looked like shit. Clothes torn, blood leaking from various scraps all aver his body and he was swinging on his leg.

" It is you only chance to give up. Without Sharingan you are nothing. Face it you already lost." His tails were swinging behind him slowly. Naruto was calm and relaxed. That pissed of Uchicha even more.

" No one is better than Uchicha you trash! I kill you!" Chidori was in use again with effect like last time with that difference that tail was still attached to his legs and he was smashed for some time before losing consciousness. For Genma and many other shinobi Naruto just make their day. Iruka just win small fortune as he put all his saving on Naruto win by knockout. Council and most of civilians were in shock. Few even got heart attacks. All that because of blonde kicking one arrogant ass. Clapping started from his girls in all directions. He left arena with his foxy grin plastered to his face with head held hight. Upon entering booth he was glomped by ecstatic Hinata and received kiss that turn his world upside down for few minutes. He put his jacket on but left his hood resting on his back, not hiding his features. Meantime Orichimaru was starting to reconsidering his next action. He was interested enough to hold his plans for now.

Kankuro forfeit his match with Shino. Shikamaru put up good match but Temari win. Neji fight was badly lost by him as he annoyed Garra and even Kaiten did not help him win so do Gentle fist as he was not fast enough and Sand armor did not let any chakra trough. He run out of chakra and forfeit in last moment. Temari lost with Hinata very fast as she closed tenketsu in both of her arms.

After half hour of rest Naruto was to fight Garra and Hinata against Shino. Its is why both junchiriki were now standing at the arena ready to fight.

Happy New Year!!! ( Szczęśliwego nowego roku I żeby was chudy byk wyjebał, szczególnie tych analfabetów co czytać ostrzerzeń nie poterafią).!!!!


End file.
